Series 33 (UK)
The thirty-third series of the UK version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? ran for 11 consecutive nights on ITV, from 24 August to 20 October 2019. It was hosted by Jeremy Clarkson. Gameplay Lifelines * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Ask the Host Money Tree The first guaranteed sum will still be at question 5, worth £1,000. For the second guaranteed sum, the player can choose from £2,000 all the way up to £500,000 in an adjustable high-risk format. The highest possible risk is £499,000 (risking at the million pound question without putting in a safety net). Amounts lost depending on the second safety net Episodes * Episode 1 (24th August 2019) Kane Crescente (£8,000 - lost on £64,000 - safety net on £8,000) Esme Rolph-Robinson (£1,000 - lost on £8,000) Ara Varatharaj (£64,000 - continued) * Episode 2 (25th August 2019) Ara Varatharaj (£32,000 - lost on £125,000 - safety net on £32,000) Mike Farley (£64,000 - safety net on £16,000) Charlotte Norris (£32,000 - safety net on £16,000) * Episode 3 (31st August 2019) Sarah Knapper (£32,000 - lost on £250,000 - safety net on £32,000) John Haidar (£32,000 - lost on £64,000 - safety net on £32,000) * Episode 4 (1st September 2019) Davyth Fear (£500,000 - safety net on £64,000) Sean Lea (£32,000) * Episode 5 (8th September 2019) Julian Aldridge (£250,000 - safety net on £32,000) Chris Dent (£16,000 - safety net on £32,000) * Episode 6 (15th September 2019) Martin Hughes (£1,000 - lost on £8,000) Sarah Pennick (£1,000 - lost on £4,000) Jodie Cooke (£4,000 - safety net on £8,000) Jamie Hall (£1,000 - lost on £16,000) Dorothy Reid (£16,000 - continued) * Episode 7 (22nd September 2019) Dorothy Reid (£16,000 - safety net on £32,000) Ross Robertson (£8,000 - safety net on £16,000) Lynne Greenwood (£64,000, continued) * Episode 8 (29th September 2019) Lynne Greenwood (£64,000 - safety net on £32,000) Richard Fisher (£16,000 - safety net on £32,000) Andy Thomas (£125,000 - safety net on £32,000) * Episode 9 (6th October 2019) Sarah Ashe (£1,000 - lost on £16,000) Suzie Hayes (£32,000 - safety net on £16,000) Nick Parkhouse (£16,000, continued) * Episode 10 (13th October 2019) Nick Parkhouse (£125,000 - safety net on £32,000) Ross Arnett (£32,000 - safety net on £64,000) Erica Roberts (£2,000 - continued) * Episode 11 (20th October 2019) Erica Roberts (£16,000) Charlie Lim (£16,000 - lost on £32,000 - safety net on £16,000) Howell Davies (£250,000 - safety net on £64,000) Trivia * The total amount of lost winnings in this series is £170,000. * Davyth Fear is the second contestant in the reboot to win £500,000 after John Robinson, and the first to use Phone a Friend in the £1,000,000 question since Pat Gibson in 2004. * Sarah Knapper became the ninth contestant to answer the £250,000 question wrong and lose £93,000, as she had set her safety mark at £32,000. * Howell Davies is the first contestant to save Ask the Host for the penultimate question. * Charlie Lim is the first contestant in UK version's history to refuse a safety net while at zero lifelines remaining. * Players who used two lifelines on one question: ** Mike Farley (episode 2) on £125,000 ** Charlotte Norris (episode 2) on £4,000 ** Sarah Knapper (episode 3) on £8,000 ** John Haidar (episode 3) on £32,000 ** Julian Aldridge (episode 5) on £125,000 ** Chris Dent (episode 5) on £32,000 ** Jodie Cooke (episode 6) on £4,000 ** Dorothy Reid (episode 7) on £32,000 ** Ross Robertson (episode 7) on £8,000 ** Lynne Greenwood (episode 7) on £32,000 and £64,000 ** Andy Thomas (episode 8) on £4,000 ** Suzie Hayes (episode 9) on £16,000 ** Ross Arnett (episode 10) on £4,000 and £32,000 * Players who used three lifelines on one question: * Players who used all four lifelines on one question: ** Sean Lea (episode 4) on £64,000 * Audience statistics: ** Correct votings: 8 of 9 (88,9%) *** Incorrect voting took place in episode 4. ** Highest percentages of an answer - 91% - ** Highest percentages of an answer being wrong - 40% - ** Lowest percentages of an answer being right - 18% - ** Highest percentages of an answer not used by player(s) - 40% - ** Lowest percentages of an answer used by player(s) - ?% - ** Lowest range of results (4 answers) - 22%: *** (40% - 18%) - Sean Lea ** Lowest level - £200 (2nd question) - Esme Rolph-Robinson ** Highest level - £500,000 (14th question) - Davyth Fear * Phone a Friend guesses (10 in total): ** Correct - 5 (1 not used) ** Wrong - 2 (1 not used) ** Without clue - 3 (1 run out of time before he was about to say his answer) * Jeremy Clarkson's guesses for Ask the Host (9 in total): ** Correct - 5 ** Wrong - 1 (1 eliminated by 50:50) ** Without clue - 3 * Progression of going the farthest without using any lifelines: ** Kane Crescente (episode 1) - £500 ** Ara Varatharaj (episode 1) - £4,000 ** Sarah Knapper (episode 3) - £4,000 ** John Haidar (episode 3) - £4,000 ** Sean Lea (episode 4) - £32,000 Category:UK series Category:Incomplete articles Category:Article stubs